Raise Again
by Killy Lily
Summary: Spoiler 5x13...2012. Several centuries passed, including several nights waiting in front of Avalon. No news of the two had come. But Merlin couldn't even think she lied to him that day. Not after having seen her smile. She had to come back. To prove him he was wrong to doubt her.
1. Prologue

**Hello,**

**This is my first fanfiction in English, so please, do not hesitate to tell me any mistake you notice.**

**Yours, **

**Killy Lily**

**PS: I do not own Merlin. If I did, Merlin would have done the Socrates-style, which means he would have told everyone in the castle: "Oh please! I am the greatest wizard you'd ever know. I have saved all your lives more than thirty times, you clumsy prats, and that because the Great Dragon said it was my destiny. And YOU would accuse me to be a traitor, not to do my job? Then, go to hell!" and gotten killed immediately. OK, i do not own The Apology either. **

**Xxxxxx**

Prologue

Arthur's body was lying on the boat, with all his armor and cloak. By looking at him, you could think he was only asleep, as if something could awake him and that he would stand up and knock you out for disturbing him. But his pale face and his servant's eyes full of tears showed things otherwise. The young man would not return.

Merlin felt broken. He couldn't even believe Kilgarrah's words: his friend couldn't come back because he failed to protect him. It was all his fault. If he had done everything Kilgarrah advised him to do, nothing would have been this way. He could have been the greatest wizard of all Times, protecting the King Arthur and helping him to unite Albion. Instead, he had been to weak and evil ones had taken advantage of his naivety. What a great destiny of his, now that the only hope was gone! What was he going to do now?

"Emrys."

He shivered. That voice. She had been haunting him a long time and he thought she was gone now. Couldn't she just die and let him rest in peace? Maybe it was just a ghost. After all, how could she survive after that the sword went through her body? He didn't turn back.

"Emrys, I know you have heard me. Look at me." The owner's voice sighted.

He couldn't. She couldn't be here. She was dead. He had seen her body falling slowly and her eyes reflecting the gray sky, the same one as when he poisoned her the first time.

" Merlin." Her voice was softer.

Couldn't bear it any longer, he turned toward her. Morgana was standing here, with her tousled hair and her black dress. He looked hastily for his dagger, in vain.

"Aren't you tired to always think you have to kill me when I am in front of you?" She sighted.

Their looks met...

"Aren't you tired now that you killed everyone that matters for me?" He replied angrily.

... then turned away.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. But do not think I will forgive either."

He startled. What should he be forgiven by her for? He glowered at her. SHE was the one who should be begging for forgiveness to everyone she had hurt. Not that she deserved to be forgiven. Evil ones just had to stay where they are sent. To the darkest and most faraway hell. But it seemed that even hell spit her out.

" I saw you don't even realize what you've done. Look at me. NOW!"

She got closer to him, raising his chin with her thin finger. He was too weak to move, but not enough to stop glowering.

" You killed them. All of them."

" YOU MADE ME!" she cried.

He was going to say something to protest, but she did not let him.

" Where were you when I needed a friend? Where were you when I needed someone to understand? You turned your back on me, suddenly, sending me suspicious looks when you thought I wasn't looking! Do you really know how it hurt? If I have chosen the wrong side, that is because I thought I was alone, that only Morgause could understand! So of course, I went with her and let my hatred for Uther take out all the rest! You have said earlier you always blame yourself for what I have become, but that is not enough!"

"What should I have done? Let you kill everyone with the spell your bloody sister put on you?" He shouted

"You should have told me!" She cried.

She let go of his chin. His head lowered. He wanted to reply to her, to let all his hatred out, but she was right. He didn't even try to reason with her in that moment. He just listened to the Dragon's words and poisoned her. He could still remember her look that day. A mix of surprise, betrayal and shock. It still hurt him. Badly. He couldn't take it anymore. He handed his dagger to her, looking resolute to end it.

"Past is Past. You can kill me if it pleases you, but it won't erase the wrongs you've done."

She blinked, feeling confused. He was totally helpless. She didn't like to see him that way. Furthermore, she had her mission to do, and he had to be ready.

"No. Killing you is useless as your destiny is not fulfilled. After all I had seen, I did not return in order to do it."

He startled, surprised. She moved toward her brother's boat. Merlin rushed before her, in order to stop her. He was still suspicious. What would she do to Arthur's body? Morgana smiled. He couldn't help himself to protect him, even now. Good. He was ready. Although a bit annoying too.

" Let me see my brother, Merlin. I am the Highest Priestess. I must take him to Avalon." She said calmly.

"Why should I trust you?" he replied.

She lift one eyebrow, with still this amusing smile on her lips.

"Because I am the only chance you have to see him raise again."

He looked at her dumbfounded. How could he raise again? He had to reason with her. Seriously.

"He's dead."

Morgana smiled. " That does not mean he won't return" she said.

He hesitated.

"Besides, you OWE me. If you had trust me, everything would have been different" she added with an amused tone.

He couldn't reason with her. She always got what she wanted (except the throne of course) and this day would be the same. So he let her go in the boat, hoping she said the truth. There was something in her eyes who made him uneasy, as if what she had seen brought her some kind of wisdom. Before leaving, she said with a teasing tone:

"Don't forget to take care of Gwen. My _poor _brother would get angry at you if he discovers that his beloved queen is not here for his return."

He stood, only nodded. She smiled him sadly. That reminded him of his old feelings, he sent it back to her, as the boat went away from him. To the mists of Avalon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2012. Several centuries passed, including several nights waiting in front of Avalon. No news of the two had come. But Merlin couldn't even think she lied to him that day. Not after having seen her smile. He did everything he had to, ignoring even the dangers of the wars in order to fulfill all of it. She had to come back. To prove him he was wrong to doubt her.

Each day he would come back, his eyes sparkling with hope and impatience. Then, they would fill with challenges. He would begin to throw stones at the water, just in order to see the trouble he would made on the surface. Finally, he would look at his reflect, his old reflect. He would see his white beard and the wrinkles on his face. And, once again, he would notice that his clear blue eyes were the same, maybe a bit graver. He knew he could easily come back as he was before, but he wanted to wait for them to come.

He turned his head toward the mist one last time. On that day of december 21st, nothing was coming, like any other day since THAT day. He sighted and turned away from it. Then, he stopped. It seemed to him that he heard someone calling him. He smiled.

"Emrys!"

She was back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I was a bit disappointed after having seen the end of Merlin. I expected at least a redemption for Morgana: after all, even in the Arthurian legends, she had it. Furthermore, I don't think it was worth it. I mean, all this time people were saying that Merlin has a great destiny, that he must protect Arthur, the Once and Future King and help him to unite Albion. And now what? Gwayne dies, Arthur dies and Merlin kills Morgana, saying without any pitch that he always blamed himself for what she has become. What the hell?! But enough time for complaining. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Yours,**

**Killy Lily**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1

The moon shined bright that night and the stars sparkled joyfully like diamonds across the darkness. The mist covered everything, seeming to fill the landscape with some kind of faery. But still, he could see her smiling at him, as the boat moved forward. She changed, he noticed. Her hair was bright and wavy, as it was when she was only Uther's ward.

He waited till she came. A long time. And now she was here, just like some mirage in front of him. She left the boat, lifting slightly her long dress. White as if the snow which was missing this December just covered her instead of falling on the earth, he thought. He sighted. The times had passed, leaving him with some kind of poetry that he found absolutely improper. Time was up for removing some graves, not for some stupid verses. She moved toward him, then stopped, undecided. He caught her looking at him curiously and smirked. She wasn't used to the beard.

Then, the question came around, giving him hell. He looked away, on the right, then on the left. Nothing but her sharp green eyes looking at him intensely, as she was expecting him to notice something. The wind was too quiet. He asked, having a lump in his throat.

"Where is Arthur?"

She blinked, bewildered. He frowned, feeling anger trying to overcome him entirely. No more waiting in the dark, he saw it, it was crystal clear. He was again fooled by the witch. Fooled by her white dress, fooled by her innocent-looking face. Well, not for too long. His eyes turned gold. He reappeared, face to face to her, grabbing her neck with his right hand.

"_HOW_ dare you... witch..." he growled as their eyes met.

He could feel her breath on his face, cold as ice. Her eyes were challenging him, she smirked.

"I guess old reflexes can't just die out." She said teasingly.

As they were leaning to each other, thunders resounded, like some noise of broken glasses. Their heads turned toward it. The sky was disturbed by silver linings and suddenly, something overshadowed the moon. Something really, really big...

Merlin looked at Morgana. She was smiling softly. Her lips moved a bit, as if she was saying something. Her eyes sparkled with joy and tenderness, whereas she was gazing at the thing. Then, he understood.

"Aithusa..." He whispered.

The dragon glided one moment, so that the warlock could see who was riding it. Arthur. Grinning like some comic hero having saved the world once again, he was holding his sword high and the moonlight was reflected on the silver of his armor. He looked more like a prat than ever.

"Hey you old man." He said. "Stay away from my sister, would you?"

Merlin frowned. Then smiled. He removed slowly his hand from Morgana's neck and began to move his hands in an awkward way, as if he was seeking out some invisible person. Arthur looked suspiciously to the strange individual and caught hold on Aithusa's scale. The warlock screamed: "_ábíete_" and the royal prat fell, despite all his doings, in the water. Still, he was holding on, handing his sword towards him, even if the water hindered his legs. He faced him, looking pitifully with his hair stuck on his crane. Merlin smirked and whispered: _"oþ hwám ic i wæs"_and become again the Merlin everybody knew. And at the moment when Arthur succeeded in holding his head high, he screamed:

"BOO"

Arthur fell backwards, dumbfounded. Merlin laughed out loud, Morgana rolled her eyes. The Once and Future King got up again, caught the warlock by the neck and ruffled his hair angrily.

"That. Was. Not. Funny!" He said.

"Sure it was!" Merlin laughed. " What's with that entrance?"

Arthur thrust out his chest, his left arm still around Merlin's neck.

" Every king must have a thunderous entrance when he returns." He said royally.

Morgana couldn't believe it. A so great destiny left on brats' hands... What a waste, she thought. But then she smiled softly and hugged Aithusa's head, who closed her eyes with pleasure. Maybe this was why that could work.

Finally, Arthur let go of Merlin, deciding to explore the place. The "young" warlock turned towards Morgana, still with that goofy smile of his. She smirked.

"I guess someone has to apologize." She said teasingly.

"I guess so." He replied. "But there is something that bothers me... Does he know that he's not king anymore?"

She blinked. " Well..."

He frowned. "Morgana?"

Arthur popped out of nowhere.

"Merlin!" he said. "Where is my horse? The kingdom is waiting for its king to return, you know."

Morgana and Merlin sighted in synchronicity. Finally, that day would be longer than expected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the roof of Merlin's house, Morgana was gazing at the stars peacefully. That reminded her of her sister. Each night before she died, she used to look at the sky, studying everyone of them. Then, she would tell her everything she had noticed. The young woman would rest his head on Morgause's laps and hear what her sister would have noticed. And always, Morgause would end up telling this: "Look at it. These are your destiny, and mine. Great things will be done, sister. We just have to make things come."

She chuckled. What a folly, she thought. That never worked, and looking at the stars was just a pretext to do the same mistake again and again, blinded by hatred.

"Are you alright?"

She startled. She hadn't notice that Merlin joined her. His eyes were sharp, she looked away.

"I am... just a bit tired, I guess. How is Arthur?"

"He took it easy, I think." He grinned. "He took my bed at least."

Then he added, uneasy:

"I saw you made up with him..."

" Well, after having tried virtually to kill me a hundred of times during two centuries, the only thing he got was to be tired to death." She smiled. "So, there wasn't any other way."

He chuckled: "Well, at last, thank you."

Morgana turned toward him, a serious look in her face. He startled. The moon was reflected in her eyes.

"You know," she added. " I made mistakes. All I can do is to repair them when I have the opportunity. There is no need to thank me."

"Time is up for forgiveness. If Arthur did, the others would."

She shook her head disbelievingly, mumbling "Everyone hated me. Even you did". He attempted to touch her shoulder in order to console her, then put his hand back to his lap, frustrated.

" I couldn't" he said finally, uneasy.

She turned towards him and smirked.

" Then you're a good actor. I guess you were born with it too."

Then she left without any glance backward. Merlin ducked his head and stared at the stars. They had a long way to do. The stars would not be as bright as they were that night, he thought.


End file.
